Best Birthday Ever
by sunnygcat
Summary: Kyoko's 18 birthday, see what surprise her friends set up for her  happy fluff


_It's like the description th__ese new stories are so depressing and morbid, so I felt like typing a quick happy relax and only a little mushy story to lighten the mood._

_Don't Own Skip Beat (aww I don't? I'm sad now =[ )_

_

* * *

_

Diary entry 1

December 25, 2012

This birthday was better than any before! I had never had so much fun in my life, we had spent all day at Tokyo Disney, and since it was Christmas, we basically had the park to ourselves! President Lory had insisted that my 18 birthday been extra special, and what luck Daddy Long Legs had appeared with an all expense paid trip to Disney for me. And I later found out all of my friends, they all called me up RSVPing for the party, with their invitation that they had just gotten in the mail.

They all met at my house, Boss and Boss Lady were already there and ready to go; then first to arrive were President and Maria, each with a present in their hands. Lory gave her an outrageous light blue princess dress that looked very similar to the one Cinderella wore, I immediately blissed out, thanking Lory, but not knowing where I would ever get to wear the dress. Maria gave me a pack of glittering lacy accessories, from silky gloves, to rhinestone berrets (sp?).

Next to arrive was her fellow Love Me members; Kanae again after much irritation on her part, gave in and bought the newest set of princessy make-up. Amamiya brought sweets, chocolaty, sugary make your mouth water sweets from one of the highest class sweet shops in Tokyo.

The final ones to arrive pulled up in a sports car, and smiled handsomely when they got out. Ren and Yashiro had driven over together after Ren's last job. Yashiro gave me this new diary, is a deep purple velvet, I've never had a diary before, this should be fun.

Ren congratulated me and said I would get his present later, he was smiling very brightly, so I was a little scared at what it would be. So we all got into cars and I road with the Boss and Boss Lady to Disney. We got to ride lots of roller coasters, where I learned Ren got nauseas easy. We went to a special restaurant for cake, I was surrounded by Disney Princesses, it was so magical.

When we were walking around the park Mickey ran up to me and started swing me around, everyone was very confused, and I was in shock. When Mickey put me down he reached up and pulled his giant cartoon head off. There was Father smiling down at me! Lory had called him too! Then Mother Julie Father's wife came out and gave me a hug. It's been a while since I saw both. So we all wondered around the park then at 8:30pm all the girls in our group whisked me off to Cinderella's castle.

There we met up with Jelly Woods, I was being turned this way and that. When they finally stopped man handling me I was transformed into a beautiful princess; I was wearing presidents dress, Maria's accessories, and Kanae's make up expertly applied by Miss Woods. I had everything but a tiara. All the women stepped back in awe, and Mother Julie and Boss Lady were even dabbing at their eyes.

They led me out and I nearly had a heart attack. There waiting outside was a sparkly silver horse drawn carriage. I was hugging and crying into everyone's arms by the time we arrived at our destination. There in the court yard we sat on park benches as the sun went down, waiting for the fire works to start.

I finally realized none of the guys were there, I was about to ask the girls where they went when the first fire works started going off. The air left my body as color took over the sky, I heard the girls intake of breath beside me. I thought they were just reacting, as I was to the fire works.

I found out differently when I felt a large warm hand on my shoulder, I looked up into the smiling eyes of Ren, my mouth fell open when I saw his outfit. My tall handsome senpai was dressed royally like a fairy tale prince. All the other men were dressed up royally, I smiled at all the important men in my life. I could hear the appreciative whispers from the women around me. No doubt I wasn't the only one enjoying the men's attire.

focused back on Ren, all the men were handsome but Ren was dazzling. Ren smiled wider and side stepped so he was in front of me and kneeled down, Father was near by with a velvet pillow. Prince Ren lifted the glittering tiara off it and held it gently in his massive hands.

"For the princess" He said gently placing the tiara on my head. I was speechless for the hundred time that night, and I felt like I was turning into a tomato from blushing so much. I tried to duck my head but Ren caught my chin and lifted me up out of the seat. Some where some one started music.

"Would the Princess care for a dance?" I nodded still not sure I could speak, and there we danced under fireworks, dressed like fairy tale royalty, in a world all our own. The others paired off for their own dancing.

Eventually everyone said their good byes wishing me a happy birthday. Lory carrying a sleeping Maria off to the limo, Yashiro caught a ride back with them, the love me girls rode home together, and Boss and Boss Lady were assured by Ren that he would have me home safely by midnight, and left them selves.

I'm now currently writing this in the diary Yashiro got me, in Ren's car on the way home. Ren and I had stuck around the park for another hour or so, just walking around talking quietly, looking at the beautiful lights and not quiet sure what to say. We did hold hands though, I'm not suite sure what to think about that, I think I liked it.

Oh dear now I'm blushing again, well I'm home so I better stop writing, good night diary.

-Kyouko Mogami

She closed the diary, and looked up at the princely man opening the door for her, he helped her out and walked her to the door. They stood awkwardly for a moment when the tall man cleared his throat and put his hands on her shoulders, he leaned down very slowly and placed a single chaste kiss on her lips. When he pulled away slightly he looked into her dazed eyes and whispered

"Goodnight Princess," he straightened up, turned, and walked to the car, not looking got in and drove off.

The still dazed girl could only whisper " Goodnight" to the empty air, but she was blushing happily when she opened the door and went inside to escape the cold air.

* * *

OMG this was sooo fun to write, it took a while because I kept fan girl squealing in the middle of typing.

But like I said there is too many melodramatic depressing stories being posted right now.

This is completed, but if you reply that you really like it, I may figure out a way to add to it

Again I've never had so much fun writing a story


End file.
